Dear Luna
by shady stays gold
Summary: To give the Quibbler some popularity, Luna Lovegood becomes an intern at the Daily Prophet. She starts writing an advice column, which quickly becomes very popular, and gets quite a few surprising letters.
1. Draco Malfoy

**Hey! This is my first non-parody Harry Potter fic, so I hope this goes well?**

**Basically: Luna is an intern at the Daily Prophet. Her father thinks that it will gain publicity for the Quibbler. She starts an advice column, and surprisingly gets a lot of letters.**

**Luna can be pretty funny sometimes, but this fic is pretty dark in spots.**

**Review! :D**

**-Shady**

* * *

Draco stares at the Daily Prophet that his barn owl dropped in front of him. He picks it up. He blinks to make sure that he's reading it right.

There's a new article?

_Dear Readers, _it says.

_Hi! My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm an intern at the Daily Prophet. I decided that we need an advice column, and I asked permission. I was allowed, so here it is! You can deliver your letters to me at Hogwarts. I have the cutest little bat that will take your letters. _

_Thanks! Luna. _

Draco looked up, wide-eyed. "Hey, look at this," he said to Goyle. Goyle stared at the Daily Prophet stupidly like he'd forgotten how to read.

"Huh? What?" asked Goyle. Draco sighed and set down the paper.

"Loony Lovegood is writing for the Daily Prophet!" he said loudly. Then he had a sudden flash of inspiration, though it pained him to say it aloud- "Wait until my father hears about this!"

* * *

But later that night, Draco sat in his bed with his wand out, lighting up the paper. He just stared at it.

He looked around his dorm. Everyone was asleep.

He took out a quill and dipped it in his inkwell. A drip of the green ink he writes with spotted his dark green bedspread. He waved his wand. _"Reparo,"_ he said quietly. The ink dissolved. Draco smiled. Learning magic, he thinks, is the only good thing about Hogwarts.

Draco thought about disguising his handwriting. He thought about writing a letter telling Luna to go fuck herself.

But then he remembered that day when she found him crying in the bathroom. He remembered how she actually gave him good advice. He remembered how she conjured a handkerchief out of thin air and gave it to him, and patted his back -awkwardly so- as he tried to stop crying.

And he decided for good- he was going to write to Luna.

* * *

_Dear Luna, _he wrote.

_I am a teenager at Hogwarts. _

_Most people hate me, and think I'm nothing but an arrogant, bragging asshole._

_ But I'm not! Since they hate me, I hate them._

_My family is associated in the Dark Arts._

It hurt him to admit that.

_And now, so am I._

_I'm a Death Eater now- I think the youngest ever._

_No one knows but the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself._

_The Dark Lord has told me that I need to do something impossible._

_I won't tell anyone, especially not in writing, what it is._

_But I just have to say- it's impossible for someone like me._

_Please help me get out of this, Luna._

_From: Death Eater at Hogwarts._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be Luna's response to Draco's letter. I hope you liked this. Reviews are welcomed with open arms!**


	2. Luna Writes to Draco

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! Your fandom is so great about that. Better than my usual fandom, Hunger Games, in which you're lucky if your fic gets one review per chapter. :)**

**Dancing-Souls: Thanks! I hope you like this next chapter too. **

**the unregistered wolf animagus: Well, I hoped it was original at least, since there's a lot of repetitive shit in this fandom. Thanks for reviewing! **

**BirdKid13: Sorry about the OOC-ness. :( I've always thought of Malfoy as having the image of a total dickhead but being a pretty normalish guy underneath. **

* * *

Luna was sitting in her dorm writing the next day's advice column. Well, what she could write- she hadn't gotten any letters. She was slightly disappointed, but felt it was her duty to rid the people's heads of the Wrackspurts.

She heard a tapping on her window and got up quietly so none of her slumbering dorm-mates would hear her. She saw her small brown bat tapping on the window, a letter attached to its right leg. It didn't look like it came from far- probably the letter was delivered from someone at Hogwarts, and all her bat had to do was fly from the Owlry.

She unrolled the piece of parchment happily. She couldn't wait to respond to this next letter.

* * *

The next day, Draco Malfoy opens up the Daily Prophet eagerly.

"What're you looking for?" asks Crabbe. "That bitch Luna's article?" For a second, Malfoy fears that Crabbe saw him writing to Luna last night. Then he shakes off the feeling. Crabbe's not that intelligent.

"Actually, yeah," says Draco. "I want to see what loser wrote to her so we can beat their ass." His best friends chortle at that as they start eating. Malfoy's heart skips a beat as he's reading.

* * *

_Dear Death Eater,_

_It was a pleasure reading your letter! _

_I really wish I could help you and find some way to make Voldemort leave you alone._

Leave him alone? Malfoy literally almost started to laugh.

_You should pretend to be just 'working on' this impossible task. That's what I do when Professor Snape tells me to make a potion._

He can't help himself then. He lets a smile spread across his face, which is hidden by the newspaper.

_When it comes time to do the task, pretend to die or something. That's what I do during Potions too. _

Draco grins for a second as he remembers once when Luna pretended to faint because of the smell of her potion.

_That's a shame. People probably don't suspect you, though, considering you're from Hufflepuff. _

What the... Hufflepuff? Draco realizes it with a jolt: Luna is actually trying to protect his identity.

_Well, if that doesn't work, just point behind Voldemort and say "Dumbledore!" That might work too._

_Well, have a nice day!_

* * *

Draco looks across the Great Hall until he finds Luna smiling and talking to her few friends, eating cereal.

Luna sees Draco staring at her. She smiles at him and winks.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that one! Anything you're confused about? Favorite thing about this chapter? Character you want me to have write to Luna next? Review it! **

**-Shady**


End file.
